Fate
by FriendsFreak
Summary: Kayguel~ Kay's moved on Miguel never found out her feelings. But now things r changing. Chapter 6 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Fate  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Passions or any of the characters.  
  
Summary~ Kay's moved on but what about Miguel? Read and Review but No Flamez Kayguel.  
  
I 19-year-old Kay Bennett walked down the path that led to my next class. I had cut my brown hair to just below my ears at the beginning of the semester. I was taking classes at Harmony University or HU. I lived on campus in a dorm with my best friend Erin. I had lost touch with Miguel, Charity, Reese, Simone and Jessica even though I went to the same University as them. I got to my next class I was studying to be a Doctor I had a long way to go since I was only a freshman. I was thinking about going home for Christmas but my best friend pushed the thought out of my mind.  
  
" Kay! Hey! Didn't you hear me calling you? " Erin Law my best friend said taking a seat next to me. Erin had short red hair and hazel eyes. I had met her on my first day by bumping into her at orientation. I were surprised to find out we were also roommates, we've been friends ever since.  
  
" Sorry Erin I had things on my mind." I said apologizing.  
  
" Things like Adam perhaps? " Erin said teasingly, Adam was my boyfriend. He was tall and had spiked brown hair with blonde highlights. He was 1 year older than me. He was also majoring in medicine.  
  
" No, for your information I was thinking about going home the holidays" I shot back. Erin was going to respond but then the professor began to talk about the way to tell the difference between different cancers. After class we head to the local café to grab a cup of coffee. As I pays the cashier turning around I comes face to face with Miguel Lopes-Fitzgerald he looked the same, still looked like he could bench press a Buick and had the same dark hair, that I used to dream about running my hands through when I was a kid. But now I didn't feel my knees go to jelly like when I was 18.  
  
" Hi, Kay. How are you doing? " Miguel asked his old best friend.  
  
" I'm fine and you? " I responded  
  
" I'm good, Charity and I are still together, are you seeing anyone?"  
  
" Yeah, his name is Adam."  
  
"Oh that's good. Well I better get going nice seeing you again. We should have coffee sometime"  
  
" Yeah, Bye " I said and went sit next to Erin who was grinning.  
  
"Well, I see why you had such a crush on him! He's hot! " Erin said still staring at Miguel.  
  
"I guess but I have Adam" I responded.  
  
" And I have Kay. " Said a deep voice from behind Kay.  
  
" Hey! " I turned around to see her boyfriend standing behind her. I kissed him lightly on lips, " Have a seat "  
  
" What were you talking about? " Adam asked me.  
  
" Oh I just ran into an old friend. That's all" I said after taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
" A very HOT friend I might add" Erin chimed in.  
  
" Please tell me your old friend is a guy! " Adam says to me. Erin sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
" Yeah his name is Miguel."  
  
" Miguel as in your old best friend Miguel. The guy you were in love with?"  
  
" The key word is were, past tense. I don't love him anymore." I say kissing Adam lightly. " Don't worry."  
  
" Oh, I'm not worried, the guy doesn't know what he missed out on."  
  
Erin asks quickly "If you don't like him can I ask him out?"  
  
" Don't bother he is head over heels in love with my cousin, Charity the poster girl for preps." I said with an annoyed tone, " the reason I don't go home, between Charity and Mom it's Hell."  
  
" I thought you got along with your dad." Adam asked puzzled.  
  
" I do, but the holidays are the busiest time for him. I don't see him that often." I sighed Adam put a comforting arm on my shoulder.  
  
" Well if I was going home for the holidays I'd ask you to join me but mom and dad are away for the holidays in Cuba." Adam replies.  
  
" You don't want to come home with me for the holidays, all my relatives are on my case about wanting to become a doctor they wanted me to be a lawyer." Erin put in.  
  
" I'm going home this year, I want to see dad and uncle Hank."  
  
"Well good luck." Adam says standing up. I've got to get to class Bye" He kisses me goodbye.  
  
" I've got to e-mail Daddy and tell him I'm coming home. Bye Erin" I head off to her dorm.  
  
A/N Love it? Hate it? Review Please but no Flamez it will be Kayguel. Lots of chapters to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fate Chapter 2  
  
A/n~ Sorry about last chapter I decided I wanted it to be from her point of view and the tenses are wrong on some words. Disclaimer~ I don't own Passions or the characters.  
  
I sit down at my laptop, checking my e-mail I see one from Noah Bennett surprised to see my brother had written to me. I clicked on it.  
  
Dear Kay,  
  
Hey, little sister surprised to hear from me I bet. I'm writing you to let you know that I'm coming home for Christmas and was wondering if you were? Well e-mail me back with your answer.  
  
Love, Noah  
  
I clicked reply and wrote:  
  
Dear Noah,  
  
Hey, boy was I ever surprised to hear from you! I thought you were some big shot lawyer who couldn't write to his little sister. ( Anyways yeah I'm coming home. Well I've got to e-mail daddy  
  
Love ya Kay.  
  
I clicked the send button. Then clicked the compose I started my letter.  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
Hi, How are you I'm fine classes are fine, I'm getting good grades don't worry. I'm just writing to tell you I'm coming home for the holidays.  
  
Hugs and Kisses Kay  
  
I click sends and shuts down her laptop. Erin comes in with a huge grin on her face.  
  
" Why are you so happy?" I ask  
  
"Well I called mom to tell her what flight I was on and she told me that I couldn't come home because, she and dad were going on a second honeymoon. So no 3rd degree about not being a lawyer." Erin falls onto her bed sighing with happiness.  
  
"So you're stuck here for the holidays that sucks though."  
  
" Yeah but better than home."  
  
"Hey! I've got a an idea, wait you wouldn't want to come home with me."  
  
"Hell yeah! I want to meet your family." Erin said getting up.  
  
"I'd invite Adam but it's a little soon for that."  
  
"Yeah your right," Erin nodded her agreement " but is it okay with your folks?"  
  
"It will be, dad will be so glad I'm home. He'd give me a car "I grinned, " Maybe I should hold out for one."  
  
" Maybe, will your cute older brother be there?"  
  
"Noah? Oh yeah." I grinned.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Adam standing there holding mistletoe over his head. I felt his lips on top of mine I kissed him back, after kissing for a minute I break off the kiss.  
  
" Merry Christmas to you too." I said grinning at him.  
  
"Now it is" Adam replied. Erin gets up and heads for the bathroom,  
  
" I think I'll take a shower. " Erin says grinning at me. I mouth thank you at her.  
  
" I saw that." Adam says to me.  
  
"Saw what?" I ask innocently. Adam rolls his eyes,  
  
" I came to ask if I could borrow your note from chemistry." Adam says  
  
" Yeah sure, hang on" I grab my backpack, which hangs over my desk chair. Flipping my binder to chemistry, I pull out the notes. I hand them to Adam.  
  
" Here you are give them back when you're done okay?" I  
  
" Sure no problem thanks " Adam kissing me and heads to his dorm on the 3rd floor.  
  
I smile and decide I should go get a new calculator since mine broke when I dropped it on the floor. I head out the door and go the bookstore, which sells about everything even though it's a bookstore. Inside I see Charity and Miguel sitting on one on the couches talking. Before that would have made me want to scream but now I just head over and pick up a new calculator. I remember I have to get a new textbook for the new class I take after Christmas. I walk past Charity and Miguel.  
  
" Kay! Hey how are you. " Charity says jumping up.  
  
" Oh hi Charity. I'm fine and you?" I smiles weakly at my cousin.  
  
" In love. I hear you are in love too," Charity says glancing over at Miguel who rolled his eyes. Miguel loved Charity but she could be a pain.  
  
" Oh, we haven't said that yet. " I reply sheepishly.  
  
" Oh well, I better go you later." Charity went back to Miguel. I found the textbook I was looking for and paid for it. I headed back to my dorm. Wishing I had never ran into Charity. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fate Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Passions or the Characters  
  
I stood getting ready for the winter dance; I wore a pale blue spaghetti strap dress. My hair was done up with red ribbon. Erin stepped out of the bathroom wearing a sparkly red dress. She had her red hair down. She looked great; Adam's friend Mark was Erin's date. Adam & Mark was coming to pick Erin and me up in 5 minutes. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Adam standing there, he wore: A white button down t-shirt, and Ralph Lauren Khaki's. Mark had spiked black hair and was wearing a pale blue shirt and also Khaki's.  
  
"Hey, you look gorgeous." Adam says planting a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Thanks you don't look so bad your self." I reply smiling. Erin and Mark were deep in conversation. I waved my hand in front of Erin's face. "Anybody home?" I ask, "Adam we've lost them" I pretend to sigh.  
  
"Well they would want us to go on without them." Adam jokes.  
  
"Your right lets go." I grab my purse and, we head out the door. When we arrive at the dance. Lights are green and red, silver snowflakes hang from the ceiling. Music blast from the stereo, I recognize the DJ as Chad Harris, Simone had the biggest crush on him before she found out he loved her sister. I see Jessica in deep conversation with Simone.  
  
"Want to dance Kay?" Adam asks me.  
  
"Sure." I reply and we walk out to the dance floor. I spot Charity and Miguel, Charity is wearing a plain white dress, almost like a sundress she has her head on Miguel's shoulder ever though it's not a slow song. After the dance Adam goes to get something to drink, I see Erin and Mark have finally arrived I walk over to them.  
  
"Hey love birds I thought you would never show up." I smirked at them.  
  
"We felt obligated to show up." Mark said," Didn't want you to suffer with Adam all by your self."  
  
"Yeah cause I'm suffering." I shot back. Adam returned and hand me a coke. "Thanks." We sit and talk and then Mark and Erin get up to dance. Adam and I keep talking, soon Erin and Mark return saying they were going back to Marks room. I grin at Erin.  
  
"Behave your self Mark." Adam jokes.  
  
"Don't I always" Mark winks at Adam and heads out the door, his arm around Erin.  
  
"He better behave himself." I say seriously to Adam.  
  
"Doesn't Erin have a black belt in karate?" Adam asks.  
  
" Good point." I say." Want to dance?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." Adam and I walk out to the dance floor. I see Jessica dancing with some boy. I think back to when we would stay up all night talking about boys. I hear Adam's pager go off and Adam checks his pager.  
  
"It's my folks, I'll be right back." Adam hurries off to the nearest pay phone. I go and sit by the bar.  
  
"Hi, Kay." I hear a familiar voice say from behind. I turn around and see Miguel.  
  
"Oh hi! Where's Charity?" I ask.  
  
"She had premonition that something bad was going to happen so she left." Miguel sighed.  
  
"All these years of dating her aren't you used to that?" I say.  
  
" I love her but it's annoying sometimes." Miguel says taking a sip of his coke. Adam hurries back  
  
"Hey, Kay I'm really sorry but I got to go, mom and dad canceled their trip because my grandpa isn't doing so well I've got to catch a flight." Adam says apologetically.  
  
"Oh it's okay I hope your grandpa's okay." I say Adam kisses me good-bye and hurry's off.  
  
" That your boyfriend?" Miguel asks curiously,  
  
"Yup, Adam Bailey. He's 20 and studying to be a doctor like me."  
  
"Oh." Miguel says, as the night progresses we talk and reminisce, we have a few drinks, okay not just a few. Miguel asks me up to his room. I don't remember much after that except us kissing the rest was a blur.  
  
~~~~~ Next Morning~~~~~  
  
I wake up, with a killer headache. I sit up and notice I'm not in my dorm, and there's a lump next to me. OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Fate Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own passions or the characters. I only own Adam, Mark, Erin. A/N~ for the readers of my other story I have writers block please be patience while I try to think of the next chapter. BTW Adam is a good guy or a least that's what I'm trying to make his character so be nice!  
  
I gasp! The lump stirs, I see who it is and I gasp and jump out the bed and quickly got dressed. Oh my god I just had sex with Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald! Miguel wakes up seeing me groans.  
  
"What happened Kay? Did we? We didn't! OH NO!" Miguel collapses on to his bed.  
  
"God! No!" I collapses next to him.  
  
"You can't tell anyone Kay! Promise me, we'll just forget it happened."  
  
"Miguel! You just took my virginity! I can't just forget about it!" I screamed.  
  
"I know I know calm down! I'm sorry it was a drunken mistake." Miguel said pulling a shirt over his head.  
  
"I won't tell your precious Charity if that's what you mean." I said crossly.  
  
"Look Kay I'm sorry, we were drunk, you have a boyfriend I have a girlfriend. "Miguel said sitting on the bed."  
  
"Well not anymore when he finds out I slept with you," I said groaning," I really like Adam he's sweet and funny and a great guy"  
  
"So don't tell him," Miguel said getting up and pacing.  
  
"Then I'd be lying to him! You saw what lying does to a relationship with Teresa and Ethan."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How, I just cheated on my boyfriend, and by the way Charity is not going to pleased Miguel."  
  
"I'd tell her but I don't want to hurt her, I love her."  
  
"Well drunk or not you just slept with me, her cousin." I said crossly.  
  
"May I point out you were drunk too!" Miguel said glaring at me. "Don't give me all the blame!"  
  
"Whatever! I won't tell Charity, Miguel so don't worry." I scream as the slam the door behind me. I begin to cry, I run back to my dorm. When I get there I fall onto my bed crying. Erin walks in wearing the same clothes as last night she sees me crying and immediately rushes over.  
  
"Kay! What's wrong?" Erin asks concerned.  
  
"I, I, I just slept with Miguel!" I scream.  
  
"What! What?" Erin asked amazed.  
  
"We got talking at the party and we had a few drinks." I trailed off.  
  
"What are you going to do? Tell Adam?"  
  
"I don't know. I won't see him till after Christmas I'll have some time to think." " Well remember I'm here for you." Erin said quietly.  
  
" Thanks" I begin to cry again Erin gives me a hug and just lets me cry.  
  
The next day I'm feeling a bit better. Erin and I take the 3-hour drive to Harmony, mostly we talk about school but I bring up my night with Miguel.  
  
"Oh man I'll have to see him like everyday!" I groan loudly. "Oh my god! Erin what if I'm pregnant!  
  
"Did you use protection?" Erin asks looking at me.  
  
"I was so drunk that I slept with Miguel do you think I remembered protection." I scream  
  
"Calm down, calm down. You don't know if you're pregnant." Erin says trying to reassure me.  
  
"Your right." I say and slip my headphones on. The rest of the drive I daydream about Adam.  
  
"Kay, Kay. What house number is it." Erin asks, okay shouts because I still have my headphones on.  
  
"Huh? Oh number 13" I say groggily. Erin turns into the driveway. I spot Miguel's car in the driveway I flinch, Uncle Hank's car is also in the driveway. We get out of the car and grab our bags. I walk up the walk and open the door I see Uncle Hank and dad talking. Jessica and Simone are helping decorate the tree. Erin comes up behind and says:  
  
"Are you going in? Or are we going to spend Christmas outside?"  
  
"Oh sorry come on." I push open the door and walk inside Erin follows quickly. I call out I'm home or anything and remove my scarf and things. Erin follows my lead.  
  
"Kay!" Uncle Hank says walking quickly towards me. "How are you." He says sweeping me into a big hug.  
  
"Hi Uncle Hank" I reply returning the hug. " This is my best friend Erin Law."  
  
"Hi nice to meet you." Uncle Hank says shaking Erin's hand.  
  
"Same here." Erin smiles at him. Dad walks over quickly.  
  
"KAY!" Dad says happily as he twirls me around.  
  
"Hi daddy." I kiss him on the cheek. " This is Erin, I hope you don't mind I brought her?"  
  
"No the more the merrier." Dad says smiling at Erin.  
  
" Hi, Kay." I turn to the stairs to see Miguel standing there. 


	5. Chapter 5

Fate Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Passions or the characters I own Adam, Erin, Mark. A/N~ ARRGGG Writers Block! For the readers of my other story I still have writers block! Anyways about this fic, I'm trying for an interesting story so tell me what you think.  
  
I stand perfectly still for a minute. Then I say weakly, "Hi, Miguel." Erin watches me warily. Miguel opens his mouth to say something but then Charity comes bounding down the stairs,  
  
"Hi Kay! Happy Holidays." Charity says as she hugs me. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Erin Law, This is Charity, my cousin and her boyfriend Miguel Lopez- Fitzgerald." Kay says nodding in Miguel direction.  
  
"Hi! Happy Holidays." Charity said hugging Erin. Erin gaped at me. "If you haven't guessed I love Christmas."  
  
"Right." Erin nodded.  
  
"Erin how about I show you your room?" I ask ushering Erin away from Charity. I hurry my best friend up the stairs. I show her my room, which I notice has the bed unmade.  
  
"CHARITY!! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shout.  
  
"Yes Kay?" Charity says perkily.  
  
"Why is my bed messed up?"  
  
"Well Miguel and I had some fun today." Charity says blushing a bit. Boy did that make my blood boil, Miguel made love to me last night and moved on to the next women he sees!  
  
"Well whatever Charity I've got to make my bed." I say sighing.  
  
"Okay!! Bye!!" Charity walks slowly down the stairs.  
  
"Come on I'll help you." Erin offered. We made the bed and walked downstairs for another round on introductions. Erin and Noah got along incredibly well in fact they went out on a date After Christmas. Erin said it wasn't a date, Noah was just showing her around. Yeah right.  
  
"Knock. Knock. " Miguel says opening the door.  
  
"Hello, what do you want?" I ask coldly,  
  
"Kay, look I wanted to apologize for today. It was wrong of me to tell you to break up with Adam. I'm sorry." He sat next to me on the bed. "It was like when we were kids and I told you to lie to Julian Crane about the baseball through his office window, by the way I'm sorry about that." He offered me a small grin.  
  
"I remember that. You still got in trouble, who writes property of Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald on their baseballs? You dork." I push him lightly in the shoulder. Then I remember what we did last night.  
  
"Miguel." I look at him, " I got to go." I got up quickly. Miguel started to say something but stopped  
  
"Bye" I say opening the door.  
  
"See ya." Miguel answer and walked out the door. I quickly changed into my pajamas it was only 8:30, Erin would understand if I didn't wait up. I pull the covers up to my chin and drift into an uneasy sleep. I toss and turn all night. I wake up the clock says 2:00 am; Erin was a sleep on the floor. I flip my pillow over and lie back down. After what seems like days I drift into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next, I feel awful my stomach hurts like hell. Erin is still asleep and walks slowly to the bathroom. I barely make it before vomiting; I groan what a day to get the stomach flu. I had to take the 2-hour drive back to HU. Realizing that I would have to face Adam soon, it makes me feel even worse. Erin knocks on the door, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I've just got the stomach flu." I groan.  
  
"Do you want me to get your mom or something?"  
  
"Do you want me to puke even more?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
I hear Erin walk away, I lean against the bathroom wall, A thought just struck me and forgetting my aching stomach quickly get dressed and drive to the drugstore. When I return home Erin and Dad are packing up Erin's car.  
  
" Hey, we better get going if you want to get there before dark." Erin says throwing her bag into the back.  
  
" Your right," I hug daddy. I had said good-bye to everyone else last night.  
  
I get into the car and shut the door. My mind thought back to what I had just bought. I pulled my headphones on and drifted into a daze.  
  
When I returned home, I unpacked. Erin kept asking me if I was okay. I kept saying I was fine. Erin nodded and said she would be back soon. Figuring this would be the best time to use what I had bought I hurried into the bathroom. 5 minutes later I collapsed on my bed holding the test. I heard the door open figuring it was Erin. I sat up shocked to see Adam standing there looking at me with a positive pregnancy test in my hand.  
  
A/N~ Cliff hanger!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Fate Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Passions or the characters. A/N~ Yeah! I like my last chapter my favorite, I hope you liked it. It will be Kayguel eventually.  
  
"Adam!" I gasp. I shove the pregnancy test under my pillow.  
  
"Kay, why do you have a pregnancy test, and why is it positive?" He asks slowly, I can see the anger in his eyes.  
  
"Adam," I get out before breaking down into tears. I just about slip off the bed but Adam catches me.  
  
"Tell me Kay, how did it happen? Who did this to you?" Adam laid me on my bed. I spilled out the whole story. When I was done, I held my breath wondering what Adam would say.  
  
"Kay, I've got to go I'll call you okay?" Adam said calmly, I was so worried about it all. What would I do I was a 19 year old girl who was pregnant and going to school! I lay back down and sighed thinking about what I would do. I was having Miguel's baby. When I was a kid I dreamed about having Miguel's baby but now. it was a curse. Not because I was having a baby I would love my child no matter what, I just wished it were Adam's instead of Miguel's. I begin to cry, I remember when I was a kid and I was mad or upset about Miguel I could go to Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald but now. This was all too much for me to deal with.  
  
"God! Why is this happening?" I ask the ceiling. Erin walked in to see me crying out to the ceiling.  
  
"What's wrong Kay? Is your stomach bothering you?" Erin asks sitting next to me,  
  
"Erin I'm pregnant." I say trying to get it over with quickly.  
  
"Oh my god." Erin says, "Does Adam know?"  
  
"Yeah he walked in on me holding the pregnancy test in my hand."  
  
"Did he break up with you?" Erin asks.  
  
"I don't know okay." I get up and run a comb through my hair. " Just leave it okay!"  
  
"Fine I'm going to give you some time to yourself." Erin walks out the door giving me a pity smile. I HATE when people do that. I hear a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in." I groan. Adam walks in.  
  
"Hi, listen I know you probably don't ever want to talk to me again but." Adam kissing me cut me off.  
  
"Kay, listen to me. I love you despite that your pregnant." Adam says slowing after breaking off the kiss.  
  
" You, You do?" I ask stupidly.  
  
"Yeah. I do. I was thinking and you didn't cheat on me on purpose."  
  
"I love you too." I kiss him on the lips. I sit on the bed with him next to me pretty soon we were well, you know.  
  
~2 Days Later~ After talking to Adam I decide I'm going to tell Miguel. I knock on his door,  
  
"Miguel," I start to say but stop when I see Charity standing there with only Miguel's shirt on.  
  
"Hi Kay! It's great to see you but this is not a good time. Miguel and I are a little busy." Charity giggles.  
  
"To bad I need to talk to him alright." I had to tell him or I might chicken out, Miguel appears behind Charity.  
  
"Hi, Kay why are you here?" Miguel asks raising his eyebrows at me.  
  
" I have news concerning you Miguel." I state, locking my eyes with his.  
  
"Why if it concerns Miguel it must concern me!" Charity says stupidly.  
  
" Miguel when we had sex. We didn't use protection and now I'm." I pause. Miguel goes pale. Charity looks at me with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"You what Kay?" Charity screams.  
  
"Let her finish Charity." Miguel says looking at me.  
  
"Pregnant Miguel and it's yours."  
  
A/N~ READ AND REVIEW BUT NO FLAMEZ. Thanks to all my reviewers you rock! 


	7. Chapter 7

Fate Chapter 7  
  
A/n~ I finally updated! I'm so proud. BTW I finished my other story. Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or the Characters  
"Kay, don't joke about this alright? Miguel said glaring at me.  
  
"I'm not Miguel. I am pregnant." I sigh Charity who by now looks like she is about to blow begins to scream!  
  
"MIGUEL HOW COULD YOU! YOU S.O.B!" Charity slaps him, HARD! " IT IS SO OVER!" Charity storms out in Miguel's jersey. I could hear the guys out in the hall whistling and shouting.  
  
"Miguel, I talked to Adam and he said that he would still go out with me. So if you don't want to have any contact with me or my child I understand." I stat flatly,  
  
"Kay! How can you say that, your having my child of course I want to be apart of your life! I will support my child." Miguel says shocked that I could even think anything like that. I almost smiled there was the old Miguel, my best friend not the lovesick puppy he'd been the last few years.  
  
"Thank you Miguel. You, Adam and I will have to sit down rationally and talk about this."  
  
"We will but first things first have to call mama and Luis. " Miguel says picking up the phone. I grab the phone from his hand.  
  
"Not yet okay. I haven't told Daddy yet or anyone but Adam and Erin." I say hanging up.  
  
Miguel looks at me and frowns. " You have to call them Kay. How about this? We drive up this weekend and tell them in person."  
  
I panic I can see Mom screaming at me for breaking up the precious Charity and Miguel. Dad wanting to know what the hell I was thinking. "I can't do it maybe they'll never even have to know." I suggest to Miguel.  
  
"Kay. listen to your self." Miguel says giving me a hug.  
  
"Miguel my mother will freak out my dad will kill you. Phones a lot safer you can't commit murder over the phone."  
  
Miguel's about to reply when Jessica shows up.  
  
" Charity told me that Kay's pregnant and Miguel's the father. Is it true?"  
  
I nod, great Jessica's going to be on my case as well I tense waiting for her to call me every evil thing she can think of but instead.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kay! Are you alright?" Jessica hurries over and hugs me.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. why aren't you mad at me? I'm hurting Charity again."  
  
"Charity. she's been treating me like dirt since we started college. I'm glad she got what she deserved. I wanted to talk to you but you seemed so happy to have forgotten us." Jessica says starting to cry. I start to cry too.  
  
"You were always siding with Charity I thought you were still made at me for all those evil things I had done."  
  
During all of this Miguel was standing awkwardly listening to us bawl like babies.  
  
When the weekend came, Miguel Jessica Adam and I drove up to Harmony to tell the family. Adam and Jess came for moral support I was so glad for it. In the living room of my house: Pilar, Mom and Dad ,Luis and Sheridan, Antonio and Beth and Theresa and Fox all sat waiting for us to tell us the news.  
  
" Well ahhh. at the Christmas party Kay and I got drunk. slept together and now she's pregnant. " Miguel said quickly trying to get it over. Well it was bigger freaking out than when we found out Theresa and Fox had eloped. (A/n~ I think Fox and Theresa are a cute couple.) Daddy lunged at Miguel; luckily Adam caught him Mom started screaming. Luis whistled and everyone froze a few moments later the men of the family had dragged Miguel outside and Sheridan had calmed down dear old mom.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Mom said calmly as she possibly could which wasn't very calmly.  
  
" That's what I'd like to know." Pilar reinforced the question  
  
I told the entire story and at the end, Mom was glaring at me Pilar speechless I felt so bad Pilar was like a mother to me.  
  
Theresa was the first to speak: "Are you marrying Miguel?"  
  
"No, I'm going to keep dating Adam." I wished Adam hadn't gone outside with the other men but somebody needed to help hold back Daddy. Luis, Antonio and Fox wouldn't be able to alone, I had never seen daddy so mad.  
  
"Why aren't you marrying Miguel it's the honest thing to do." Pilar said looking at me.  
  
" Miguel and I both agreed that it wasn't going to happen."  
  
Mom was going to say something but then Daddy walked in with Miguel the rest of the guys following.  
  
"Kay," Miguel started " Will you. I can't do this."  
  
"Yes!" I heard Adam say in the background I saw Fox pat him on the back.  
  
" Miguel" Luis stated in his Do This or I'll kill you voice" It's the right thing to do."  
  
"Alright, Alright. Kay will you marry me?" Miguel asked.  
  
I gasped.  
  
A/N~ Well there we go! Chapter 7. Sorry it took me SOOOOOOOOOO long to update. My apologizes. Now I'm going to run down the list of couples in this fic that won't change:  
  
Luis and Sheridan~ 1 kid named Shelby.  
  
Antonio and Beth I think they both deserve somebody,~ twin boys Josh and Mike.  
  
Fox and Theresa as I mentioned they eloped( ~ Theresa has little Ethan from her marriage to Julian. Julian died of a heart attack so Theresa got all the money from the marriage.  
  
Gwen and Ethan (Ethan is being a jerk to Theresa so he gets stuck with Gwen)~ the child Gwen is pregnant with on the show a baby girl named Clarity,  
  
TC and Eve ( They will be in the fic)~ their 2 girls.  
  
Whitney and Chad~ not married no kids. yet (  
  
That's it, notice Sam and Grace were not on the list. ( on to another matter of bussiness. The name of Miguel and Kay's baby. You decide the name vote which which one you like best. Vote for a girl's name and a boy's please. Here are the choices.  
  
Lana Joel  
  
Lauren James  
  
Haley Ryan  
  
Laney Robert  
There you have folks. Chapter 7 and my very very long Athors Note. Thanks 4 reading  
  
~Peace~ 


End file.
